Field
This disclosure relates generally to implants, and, more specifically, to hydrogel joint implants and various tools, devices, systems, and methods related thereto.
Description of Related Art
Implants can be used to replace deteriorated or otherwise damaged cartilage within a joint. Such devices can be used to treat osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, other inflammatory diseases, generalized joint pain, joints damaged in an accident, joints damaged while participating in athletics, joints damaged due to repetitive use, and/or other joint diseases.